Digimon Chaos Downfall Volume 17: Parting Ways
by RGGod
Summary: It's all over, the war has been won. The time for separation has come... Read and Review.
1. Goodbye Party

_**Goodbye Party**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

True to Neodeusmon's last wishes, they were having a goodbye party for the Tamers. Digimon of all sizes, species, and nationalities had gathered for the celebrations. Tents were set up for those who would be staying the night. There was fun to be had at every corner with games, fight matches, and, of course, drinking contests. The Tamers and their digimon, save for Tyler who was still consoling his partner, Alphamon, were enjoying the festivities.

"Hmm?" Asmodaimon scanned the celebrating Demons among the crowds, "My subjects seem to be getting along well with everyone, even the Angels," he smiled as he stroked his chin in thought, "Achieving total peace will be a lot easier than I had thought,"

"Ughhh!" Tyson groaned, "Do you really have to be a politician here? It's our party! The second-to-last-day we have to spend together! Chill out,"

"He's right dear," Persiamon agreed while patting him on the back.

Asmodaimon shrugged, "Sorry guys. It's just, I'm the Demon King now, so I have to think about managing my kingdom and subjects," he frowned as he remembered the things Murmukismon had told him shortly after they arrived, "and a sh*tload of other things,"

"Enough with that!" Persiamon chided him as she and Tyson grabbed him by the arms.

"Let's go have fun!" Tyson yelled as they dragged Asmodaimon through the party.

"O-Okay!" Asmodaimon spluttered, "Just let me go! You don't need to drag me! I can walk by myself!"

Elsewhere…

Trixie took a sip from her cup of juice, "Ahh," she sighed, "I can't believe that I'll have to leave tomorrow," she told her partner, Wingdramon, who had assumed that form because Examon would be too large for the party.

"I know," Wingdramon nodded, "I still can't imagine being apart from you,"

She sighed, "I guess it was bound to happen eventually,"

Wingdramon sighed as well, "Yes, I guess it was,"

She shook her head, "Yeah, so we'd better make the most of the time we have left!"

Wingdramon smiled, "We should, shouldn't we?"

Elsewhere still…

HerculesKabuterimon wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Does… anyone else want a shot… at me?" He had just won his tenth match in a row, and was attracting quite a crowd of admirers of both genders.

"Whoo-hoo!" Arashi cheered, "Way to go HerculesKabuterimon!"

HerculesKabuterimon cracked his neck as he left the ring, "Thank you… Arashi,"

Arashi smiled as he looked over at the crowd of admirers, "Damn, if this keeps up you'll have a harem,"

HerculesKabuterimon pondered this, "Hmmm? I wouldn't… mind that,"

Arashi blinked in surprise, "Wow, I can't imagine you having a harem,"

HerculesKabuterimon shrugged, "It's not… uncommon,"

Elsewhere still again…

"Grrrr!" Dianamon growled.

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!" an Arukenimon said as she grabbed Sleipmon's left arm.

"Yeah!" a Pajiramon smiled as she grabbed Sleipmon's right arm, "You're such a nice, strong mon,"

Sleipmon gulped, "Umm, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested,"

"Ahh!" the Arukenimon groaned, "Why not?!"

Sleipmon flushed, "Umm… well, there's this…" he trailed off.

Dianamon crushed the glass of juice in her hand in rage, "How dare they proposition my mon!"

Abby sighed, "He's not your mon because you haven't asked him out yet. Maybe you should be more like them,"

She seethed with rage, "I will not act like one of those floozies!"

"I doubt that would even work," Crusadermon commented from where she stood by Gallantmon, Ophanimon, Ranamon, and Omnimon, who had recovered by the time they had returned, and was furious that he had missed out on the final battle.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Magnamon beamed as carried a giant keg of wine to his fellow Royal Knights, "Who bets I can't drink this in one gulp?"

"Me," Ophanimon raised a hand.

"As do I," Gallantmon also raised a hand.

"I bet he can," Omnimon said before turning to his squire/secretary, Ranamon, "Would you mind getting me a drink?"

"Not at all," Ranamon nodded as she went to fetch him some wine.

"Okay!" Magnamon ripped the top off of the keg, "Let's finish this biotch!"

"Gimme that!" Dianamon abruptly took the keg away.

"Hey!" Magnamon protested.

Dianamon's eyes flashed, "Shut up, I need this to distract me from my rage!" she took one gulp of the wine… and was instantly wasted, "*hic*"

Abby gulped, "I have a bad feeling about this,"

"Whazza matta'?" Dianamon turned her drunken eyes towards them, before turning to glare at the two womons propositioning Sleipmon, "Wha' tho' hussies doin' to my *hic* mon?" she stormed towards them.

Abby sighed, "I have a really bad feeling about this,"

"No, I'm telling you, I'm not interested," Sleipmon repeated when Dianamon stormed up.

"S'up!" Dianamon greeted them.

Arukenimon shot her a look, "What do you want?"

"I wasn' *hic* talkin' ta ya bitch," Dianamon slurred as she grabbed Sleipmon by the arm, "I'mma just take wa's *hic* mine," ignoring their glares, she dragged him off towards an empty tent.

Sleipmon turned to face them as he was dragged off, "Umm… help?"

"Shouldn't we help him?" Abby asked as they disappeared into the tent.

"Na," Crusadermon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, and Omnimon answered, knowing full well that, although Sleipmon was weaker than her, he would still be strong enough to resist her advances, and that he was too… innocent, to take advantage of her.

Crusadermon shook her head, "You see, this is why I never drink,"

"What about that time with Dynasmo-" Magnamon began before Crusadermon covered his mouth with her hand.

"And that is why I will never drink again," she corrected.

"Fine," Magnamon said after she released him. He walked away, "You don't see me acting like that,"

Crusadermon smirked, "Whatever you say… Princess Cutemon,"

Magnamon stopped dead in his tracks; the color drained from his face as he turned around. He slowly walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "We promised to never speak about that ever again," he whispered, a haunted look in his eyes.

She smiled, "It's amazing what people will do when they're drunk,"

Omnimon shook his head while laughing, "Hahahahahaha! What a party,"

Gallantmon smiled, "It's certainly better than the last party we went to,"

Ophanimon tilted her head in confusion, "The one after the battle with Milleniumon?"

Gallantmon shook his head, "No, the one before that, you weren't there,"

Omnimon shuddered, "The rumors that started from that party still haunt us to this day,"

Gallantmon nodded, "Yeah, like that rumor that you were sleeping with your secretary, Ranamon,"

"And I assure you that that rumor is entirely false," Omnimon calmly lied.


	2. Arashi Konchuu & Tentomon

_**Arashi Konchuu & Tentomon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Arashi got up with a massive yawn, "Good morning, Tentomon," he turned to find his partner, who had shrunken down to his rookie level.

"Good morning… Arashi," Tentomon greeted with a nod of his head.

Arashi stretched his limbs, "That was a wonderful party,"

Tentomon nodded in agreement, "Yes… it was,"

Arashi blinked; there was something he was forgetting, "Oh," he blinked again in remembrance, "This is our last day together,"

Tentomon nodded, a tear in his eye, "Yes… it is,"

Arashi took a deep breath to keep from crying. After he exhaled, he turned back to his partner with a smile, "Well, we'd better make the most of it,"

Tentomon smiled back, "Let's,"

They got out of bed and walked (or flew, in Tentomon's case) down the large hallways of Heaven's Court. Arashi carried his laptop in his arms, "You know what, Tentomon?" he asked his partner, who was leisurely buzzing at his side.

"What is it… Arashi?" Tentomon asked back.

"I feel like I've really opened up to people since I met you, just as you've opened up to people since you met me. You're not so shy anymore; you can actually talk in public! That's lightyears ahead of the always silent, stolid Tentomon I first met,"

Tentomon flushed in embarrassment, "Why… Thank you, Arashi, that means so much… to me," he responded, touched.

Arashi smiled, "You're welcome. Heck, at this rate, you could be a public speaker!"

Tentomon flushed again, "I don't think… that I'm ready for that,"

Arashi shrugged, "Enh, do what you want, do what you wish," his thoughts went back to what they could do on their last day together, "Hey, Tentomon?"

"What?" he asked.

"Since this is our last day together and all," he began as he opened his laptop, "Is there anything from the human world that I can show you?"

"Anything?" his partner asked him.

Arashi smiled, "Anything, you name it,"

"Weeeeeeeeeell," Tentomon began, "There is one thing that I've… always wanted to see…"

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

"So," Arashi closed the window on his laptop, "What do you think?"

"Wow," Tentomon tilted his head in wonder, "You humans have… such great imaginations, and to think… you can actually do such things!"

"Yeaaaaaaah…" Arashi swallowed nervously, "So, anything else from the human world that you'd like to see, preferably something less… awkward,"

"No… nothing I can think of," Tentomon answered, "But still, thank you for showing me this… what did you call it?"

Arashi flushed, "Uuh, that's not important," he made sure that no one was looking, "never tell anyone what you saw, 'kay?"

Tentomon nodded, "Okay,"

Arashi breathed a sigh of relief as he opened up his email account and started typing.

Tentomon tilted his head in confusion, "What are you… doing?"

"I'm just sending a few photos that me and Tyson took to my account," he answered as he emailed the photos.

"Oh," Tentomon nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," Arashi sighed as the email was sent, "It's a good thing Catastromon got me an interne-, Wait!" he stood up instantly, "Of course! Why didn't I think about that before?!"

Tentomon blinked in surprise, "What? What are you… talking about?"

Arashi turned to his partner, a wide smile on his face, "My laptop as an internet connection, it can send and receive emails and photos, you can recharge it if the battery runs low, if I leave it here, we can communicate with each other!"

Tentomon's eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You… mean?"

A tear in his eye, Arashi nodded, "Yeah, even if we're separated, we can still talk to one another,"

Tears fell from Tentomon's eyes, "Arashi… that's wonderful,"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah, it is. Thank God Catastro-" he stopped, his eyes widening, "H-He… planned this,"

Tentomon blinked in confusion, "What?"

Arashi slowly closed the laptop as he stood up, "He planned this. He got me an internet connection, he made it so that we could send pictures to each other, all so that if he lost in the end, and we had to leave, we could still stay in touch," a single tear fell from his eye, "He wanted us to have a way that we could still be together when we parted ways,"

Tentomon nodded, tears forming in his eyes, "How… kind of him,"

Later…

Arashi had informed the others of this breakthrough, and had spent the next couple of hours thoroughly teaching Tentomon and the other digimon how to use his laptop, how to charge it, how to fix it if it broke, and whatever else that he knew about computers.

**Night**

"Soooo…" Tentomon began, "Are you really going to let us keep your laptop?"

Arashi nodded, "Yeah, it was an old model anyway,"

"Hmm… uhh…" Tentomon wondered what else there was to say.

"It's okay, Tentomon," Arashi patted him on the back of his head, carefully avoiding his compound eyes, "Is there anything else we can do?"

Tentomon shook his head, "Not that… I can think of,"

Uncharacteristically, he rushed over, tackling Arashi to the ground in a hug, "I wish we had more… time to share, Arashi. I am… going to miss you!" he let out a strangled sob, "Arashi… you are my best friend. It is hard… for me to say this, but goodbye. I hope that… somehow, someway… we may meet again, but until then… this is goodbye,"

Arashi returned the hug, "I know. I'll miss you too. I'm taking classes in computer programming, so who knows? I might be able to find a way back into the Digital World, but till then, please, make the best of your life, because I will do the same," Tentomon let go of him and he got up, "This is it," he reached for his digivice, "Goodbye Tentomon, thank you for everything." he said softly as he held out his digivice, "I want to go home!" as he said this, a beam shot out of his digivice's screen. The beam stopped several meters away and a portal materialized. The portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues. He let go of his digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed. "I hope we meet again," he whispered to Tentomon as he walked through the portal. It closed behind him and his digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Tears streamed down Tentomon's face, "As do I, my dearest friend," he whispered.


	3. Abbigail Roxanne & Lunamon

_**Abbigail Roxanne & Lunamon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

Abby walked over to the tent where she had last seen her partner and Sleipmon, /I hope things didn't get too serious… or awkward./ she thought to herself.

She was about to enter the tent when Sleipmon stepped out, "Oh, Abby, there you are,"

"Hello, Sleipmon," she greeted him, "So… uhh… is-"

"-Dianamon still in there? Yes," he answered for her.

"Uhm…" she searched for the right words, "Did anything… happen?"

"No!" he blushed and shook his head.

"Then why were you sleeping in the same tent?" Abby accused.

He scratched behind his head nervously, "Well, she was still a little drunk, and I didn't want anyone trying to take advantage of her, so I had to stay,"

"Oh," Abby breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good," she walked toward the tent's entrance, but was blocked by Sleipmon, "What is it?" she demanded.

"Umm… Well…" he turned red(er) as he tried to find a way of explaining, "You see… she got a little…"

Abby gave him an accusing look as she crossed her arms, "Got a little what?"

His blush changed from red to ruby as he covered his eyes with his hands and ran off shouting, "I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Abby tilted her head in confusion, "Now what was that about?"

She walked into the tent, "EEP!" and tripped over something, nearly skewering herself on Dianamon's sharp shoes. She carefully got back on her feet, and gaped at the scene before her: Dianamon was lying on a mess of a bed with pillows and blankets scattered everywhere, and she was missing a certain piece of her armor. Taking her eyes away from the two pure-white, tender, naked mounds, she stared at what she had tripped over: Dianamon's breastplate. /Wow./ she thought. /That must have been really awkward for Sleipmon./ She walked over to her partner's head, and gently whispered into her ears, "Dianamon, it's time to wake up,"

Immediately, Dianamon began to stir into wakefulness, "Abby? Is that you? Ow!" she got up and held a hand to her head as she experienced her first hangover, "Why does my head hurt?" she shook her head to clear her vision, and looked down at her chest, "AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, covering her bosom with her arms, "WHAT HAPPENED?!" she demanded.

"You took one gulp of wine, got drunk, and dragged Sleipmon into this tent, after that, I don't know," Abby answered.

**Heaven's Court, Hallways**

"I'm not sure about this…" Dianamon gulped as they walked down the large hallways, fresh from the mess of the morning that had taken a few hours to fully explain.

"Come on!" Abby encouraged as she pulled her partner along, "This is our last day together, and sure as heck, you are going to do it!"

Dianamon swallowed nervously, "There he is!" she said as they approached Sleipmon.

"Yeah!" Abby smiled as she gave her partner one final push, "Go get him Tiger!"

"Oof!" Dianamon fell forwards from the push, and crashed right into the object of her affections.

"Whoah!" Sleipmon exclaimed as she fell on him, "Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

"Oh! Sleipmon!" she exclaimed as she got back on her feet, "There's something I need to ask you!"

His eyes widened, "Is it about this morning?" he frantically waved his arms, "I promise, I didn't see anything!"

She shook her head, "No, it's not about that," she gave one last glance back to Abby, who gave her two thumbs up, "You see… I wanted to know if… you'd…" she trailed off. /COME ON!/ she mentally screamed. /JUST TELL HIM!/

"Know if I'd what?" he asked, his eyes widened in anticipation.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncomeoncomeon!" Abby chanted silently.

/JUST DO IT!/ Dianamon screamed in her head as she blurted out, "PLEASE! LET ME BE YOUR SQUIRE!"

Everyone blinked in surprise.

Abby's shoulders drooped in disappointment. /God dammit!/ she mentally cursed.

Sleipmon blinked again, a hint of disappointment in his eyes, "Oh… well, I guess I could always use an assistant," he smiled as he grabbed her hand and shook it, "You're hired!"

"Umm… Thanks!" Dianamon replied.

"Oh, by the way, I heard Arashi and Tentomon were looking for everybody," he informed them as he walked away.

Later…

Arashi and Tentomon had informed them of their breakthrough, and they were overjoyed. Dianamon, having dedigivolved down to her rookie level, Lunamon, made sure to memorize everything that she had been told.

**Night**

"I can't believe we can still talk to each other!" Abby exclaimed as she closed the door to their guest room.

"Me neither," Lunamon said from her seat on their bed.

Abby sighed, "It's about time, isn't it?'

Lunamon nodded, "Yeah, you only have a few more minutes left,"

Abby took out her digivice and held it in her hand. She stared at it, "Lunamon, can you promise me something?"

Lunamon looked up at her, "Of course, anything,"

Abby smiled, "Good. Promise me this, sometime, I don't care when, confess to Sleipmon, tell him how you feel,"

Lunamon's eyes widened, "Tell him?!" she blinked, a tear forming in her eye, "Of course, I will!" she shook her head, "Besides, I'm his squire/assistant/secretary; I'll have a lot of time to be near him. And when I finally work up the nerve to confess, he'll be mine! And then…" a lustful expression spread across her face as she started drooling.

Sighing, Abby walked behind her and patted her on the head, snapping her back into reality, "Lunamon, you are such a perv,"

Lunamon shook her head, "I am not a perv!"

Abby lied down on the bed, her arms crossed behind her head, "I'm really going to miss these discussions,"

Lunamon's ears drooped as she realized that they had run out of time, "I'll miss you, Abby, but I promise to make the most of my life with the chance you've given me,"

"Thanks," Abby got up and hugged her, "I will too," she whispered as she gently stroked Lunamon's large ears.

She tenderly sat Lunamon back down on the bed. "Goodbye, Lunamon," she held out her digivice, and a beam of light shot out of it. The beam stopped several feet away and a portal materialized. This portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues. She let go of her digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed.

"Goodbye, Abby," Lunamon waved farewell to her friend, "I hope we meet again!"

"Me too!" Abby waved back as she stepped through the portal. The portal closed behind her and her digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Lunamon walked over and picked up the digivice, "At least we can still communicate," she sighed, tears forming in her eyes.


	4. Trixie Smith & Dracomon

_**Trixie Smith & Dracomon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

"Goo' morning, Dracomon!" Trixie shook her partner into wakefulness.

"Waaah!" Dracomon woke with a start. He shook his head to clear his drowsy vision, "Trixie?" he blinked in astonishment.

"What's the matter, Dracomon?" she tilted her head in confusion.

He shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that I'm used to waking you up in the morning, not the other way around,"

She crossed her arms and frowned, "Come on, Dracomon, I'm not a little girl anymore,"

He sweatdropped, "Actually, you are a little girl, Mistress,"

"Hmph!" she pouted, "I meant that I've grown up a lot since I came here,"

He nodded, "That is true, Mistress,"

Trixie frowned again, "Could you stop calling me 'Mistress', it's our last day together for crying out loud,"

He blinked in surprise; he had forgotten about that, "Oh, I'm sorry… Trixie,"

She sighed, "It's okay Dracomon," smiling, she grabbed him by the arm and heaved him out of the bed, "Now come on! It's our last day, so let's have all the fun we can!"

Dracomon smiled as she pulled him along, "So, what should we do first?"

**Heaven's Court, Skies**

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Trixie squealed from her seat behind Examon's front horn as he flew through the skies above Heaven's Court, "Wow! This is awesome!"

"How so?" Examon asked her, "You've flown on my back before when I was Coredramon (blue) and Wingdramon, and we've flown together as one in this form, so how is this any different?"

Trixie sighed, "I don't know, I just wanted to do this. I haven't flown on Examon before, so I wanted to do it at least once before I have to leave," she smiled, "And besides, who else can boast about getting a free ride on one of the Royal Knights?"

"Hmm?" he pondered this, "You seem to be taking this whole separation thing pretty well. I'm almost disappointed,"

She sighed again, "The truth is, I feel like breaking down into tears. When I first came to this world, I was scared and lonely. Then I met you, and we had all sorts of fun adventures. We've fought Demon Lords, killed a pedophile, found my brother, and so much more!" she looked down, "I'm going to miss you Dracomon, you were always there for me when I needed it, and now I'll have to leave you,"

Examon sighed, "That's a lot to take in for a nine-year-old,"

"I know," she smiled, "but at least you'll still be there in my heart and memories,"

He smiled back, "As will you in mine. Well, my metaphorical heart, seeing as we digimon don't have actual ones,"

"Really?" she asked, "Then what do you have for organs?"

Examon furrowed his brow in thought, "We have a digicore, and I'm pretty sure we also have something in our heads, seeing as how we die if we're decapitated,"

She tilted her head in confusion, "You don't know what's in your head? How come you don't know much about your own anatomy?"

"Hey, it's not like you can blame us," he returned, "Seeing as how we explode or fade away into data when we die, it's kind of hard to do an autopsy to find out,"

"Oh," she nodded in understanding.

He shook his head, "We really shouldn't be going off on tangent right now,"

She nodded, "Yeah, we need to be have fun!"

They proceeded to have said fun, flying around, doing tricks, and talking about their past exploits.

Until they were interrupted by Magnamon, "Hey guys!" he called to them as he flew up.

"What is it?" Examon called back as he flew down.

"Arashi and Tentomon want to see you guys!" Magnamon answered as they both alighted to the ground.

"Oh, okay," Trixie nodded as Examon dedigivolved back down into Dracomon.

Later…

Tentomon and Arashi had informed them of their breakthrough, leaving them all amazed and elated. Dracomon had memorized every single ounce of information that he had been told.

**Night**

"Well, that was a doozy," Trixie sighed as she lied down on the bed.

Dracomon smiled, "Yes, it's wonderful that we'll still be able to stay in contact,"

"Yeah," Trixie looked upwards at the ceiling of the guest room, "but I'm still going to miss talking to you face-to-face,"

"As will I," Dracomon sighed.

Trixie got up and took out her digivice, "It's about time," she sighed.

Dracomon nodded, "So this is goodbye?"

She nodded back, "Yeah,"

"Well then," Dracomon cleared his throat to stop from crying his eyes out, "I will miss you, Trixie, but you have friends and family on the other side who are probably missing you like crazy. I will always cherish our time together, and…" he screwed his eyes shut as tears streamed down, "I wish you the best of luck with your…" he let out a strangled sob, "…life,"

"Dracomon," she interrupted him, and he turned to face her. She was smiling, her head tilted to the side, tears streaming downwards from the edges of her closed eyes, "I wish you the best of luck with the Royal Knights; I know you'll be awesome at it!" she ran forward and hugged him, pulling him into a deep embrace, "I'm going to miss you, but at least we can still email each other,"

Dracomon returned the embrace, "Yes, and I'll make sure to send you an email whenever I can,"

"Good," she kissed his nose and let go of him. "I wanna go home!" she held out her digivice, and a beam of light shot out of it. The beam stopped several feet away and a portal materialized. This portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues. She let go of her digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed.

"Goodbye, Dracomon!" Trixie waved farewell to him as she ran through the portal. The portal closed behind her, and her digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Dracomon walked up and grabbed the digivice, "Goodbye… Trixie," he broke down into tears.


	5. Tyler Smith & Dorumon

_**Tyler Smith & Dorumon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

Tyler stared at the ceiling of his room. Beside him was Dorumon. They had spent the previous day together weeping over Catastromon's demise.

Dorumon got up and stretched her legs, "Good morning, Tyler," Her eyes were red and dry.

"Good morning, Dorumon," he greeted her as he got up off of the bed, "How'd you sleep?"

She sighed as she rubbed her sore eyes, "Poorly,"

Tyler took in a deep breath, "So, do you remember what today is?"

Dorumon nodded, "It's the day of our separation,"

He sighed, "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her, "We've spent all of yesterday mourning Catastromon, but now we need to do something else, he wouldn't want us to waste away in grief,"

Her expression lightened, "Well, I could always go for a round of training,"

He smiled, "Me too,"

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

"Metal Cannon!" an iron sphere shot out of Dorumon's mouth.

"Eep!" Tyler hopped to the side on his free hand as the sphere struck the ground where he had once been.

Dorumon smiled, "Good. It's quite impressive that you've managed to balance yourself on one hand, while also maintaining the ability to dodge my attacks,"

He let himself fall so that he could get back up on his legs, "And I have your training from Hell to thank for it," he said while dusting himself off.

She flushed, "Well, I wanted to make sure that you had made sufficient progress, seeing as how Catastromon's training was too lenient to be effective,"

He smirked, "Is that why you made sure that he didn't know about it?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I wanted him to be pleased with the results,"

Tyler walked over and patted her on the head, "Yeah, you'd do anything to please him, wouldn't you,"

She nodded, "Yes, because I… loved him,"

He sighed, "I know, I loved him too, although in a more platonic way," he looked off into the distance, "I loved how he was always so nice, barely ever got angry, usually managed to keep his cool…"

She continued where he left off, "how cute (yet frustrating) it was whenever he was dense, how he was able to understand and talk to me about my issues…"

Tyler sighed, "Yeah, maybe we should have talked to him about his issues a little more,"

She shook her head, "I doubt that would've made a difference, considering how stubborn he was,"

"Despite how often he would deny it," he smiled, "But that stubbornness would go away immediately if he realized that it was hurting someone,"

Dorumon frowned, "It didn't go away in the end,"

He held his hands to his face, "As a matter of fact, it got in the way. He was so conflicted that he couldn't take it anymore, and let the madness take over,"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So," Tyler began, "What are you going to do after I leave?"

She stared off into the distance, "I'll probably dedicate myself to leading the Royal Knights to distract me from my grief," there was a gleam of hope in her eyes as she made a thin smile, "Maybe I could track him down to wherever he's been reborn to, and finally get my feelings across,"

He sweatdropped, "That sounds a little creepy,"

She shrugged, "It's not that uncommon a practice for lovers to seek out the reincarnation of their loved one,"

"Yeah," he scratched behind his head nervously, "Must be the difference in cultures,"

"What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Dunno. First, I'll have to clear up the mess with my parents," he frowned, "Bollocks, I completely forgot about that. They'll be furious," he sighed, "Oh well, it was fun while it lasted,"

Dorumon smiled, "That it was,"

"Um… Hello?"

They turned around to find Omnimon, "What do you want?"

"I've just come to tell you that Arashi and Tentomon wanted to see you," he answered with a dip of his head.

They shrugged and followed him to the meeting place.

Later…

Arashi and Tentomon had told them of their breakthrough, receiving happy reactions from everyone. Dorumon had burned every detail of it into her memory.

**Night**

The Digital World's three moons shone brightly in the sky as they walked across the plains near Heaven's Court.

Dorumon sighed, "It's about time, isn't it?"

Tyler nodded, "Yeah," he took out his digivice, and stared at its screen, "Hey, Dorumon, can you promise me something?"

She stared at him, "Depends, what do you want me to promise?"

He let out a deep sigh, "I want you to move on. What's done is done. You've got a great future ahead of you as the head of the Royal Knights, and I don't want you to throw it all away. You can search for Catastromon's reincarnation, as a matter of fact, I want you to, but please, don't waste your life away doing it,"

Dorumon blinked in surprise, her mind flashing back to what Tyson and Asmodaimon had told them after they had won the final battle. How Catastromon, as Neodeusmon, had told them how he had wasted his life away, how he was sorry for everything he had put her and Tyler through, and how he had valued them as his best friends. She nodded, "I promise,"

Tyler smiled, "Good," he held out his digivice, and a beam of light shot out of it, "I want to go home!" The beam stopped several meters away and a portal materialized. The portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues. He let go of his digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed. He turned back to her and smiled, "You better keep your promise!" he told her as he ran through the portal, wiping the tears from his eyes, "Goodbye, Dorumon!" The portal closed behind him and his digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

With a sigh, she walked over and picked up the digivice. She stared at the blank screen, it showed her reflection. She wanted to cry, but she had shed all of her tears the previous day.


	6. Tyson Datts & Azmon

_**Tyson Datts & Azmon**_

* * *

**Heaven's Court, Guest Room**

"Wake up time!"

"AIEE!" Tyson shrieked as he was roughly pulled from his sleep by a noogie, "Azmon, stop it!"

"Fine," Azmon reluctantly let go of his partner, "Sheesh, can't a guy have a little fun with his buddy on their last day together,"

Tyson wiped the sleep away from his eyes, "Last day?" he froze, "Oh, right, I forgot,"

Azmon sighed, "Yeah, I wish it weren't true either,"

Tyson got up and stretched, "Thanks for stayin' with me these last two nights,"

Azmon smiled through his handkerchief mask, "Don't mention it,"

Tyson shook his head, "You know, you could've slept with your girl, Persiamon,"

"Well, as much as I can't wait to test out the limits of my mega level, if you know what I mean," Azmon replied, "I think spending our last day together is a little more important,"

Tyson smiled, "Well said,"

"Sooooo," Azmon began, "Let's have us some fun!"

**Heaven's Court, Plains**

They lied down on the ground, staring at the clouds in the sky.

"Damn, did you see that explosion?" Azmon asked him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "the Angels aren't going to like that, not one bit,"

Azmon shrugged, "Better than your idea,"

Tyson glared at him, "What so bad about peeping? We've done it before,"

Azmon smiled, "Back then I didn't have a girlfriend,"

"Rub it in why don'tcha," Tyson crossed his arms and frowned.

They both burst out laughing.

Tyson wiped a tear from his eye as he got up, "Hey, Azmon,"

Azmon got up, "What?"

He took a battle stance, "Let's have a fight!"

Azmon blinked in surprise, "What?"

"Let's have a fight!" Tyson repeated, "I wanna test my mettle against a digimon!"

"Are you sure about this?" Azmon asked as he took a battle stance.

Tyson smiled, "Come on, Marcus does this stuff all the time, how hard could it be?"

Several minutes later…

"Uncle! UNCLE!" Tyson screamed as Azmon pulled on his leg, "UNCLE!"

"'Kay," Azmon let go of Tyson's leg and got off of him, "Soooo, how hard was it?" he asked while dusting himself off.

"My leg!" Tyson screamed as he held his leg.

"Oh no! I didn't break anything, did I?" Azmon asked worriedly.

"HRR!" with a grunt of pain, Tyson got up, "Naw, it's alright," he sighed, "Damn, that was one of the worst ideas I've ever had,"

Azmon sweatdropped, "Ya think?"

Tyson sighed, "Yeah, I think," he grinned, "Well, at least it was fun,"

Azmon grinned, "That it was,"

They laughed again.

"I'm going to miss fighting together as Asmodaimon," Tyson sighed.

Azmon sighed as well, "Me too," he smiled, "Hmm? I think I prefer Ascended Mode,"

Tyson smiled back, "Yeah, I was wondering when we'd get our super mode. I mean, I am the unofficial leader of our team of digidestined,"

Azmon frowned, "Since when were you the leader? I thought I was the leader,"

Tyson frowned back, "And what makes you think that?"

Azmon grinned, "Well, I _am _royalty,"

Tyson shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don'tcha,"

"Hello Tyson, Azmon,"

"Huh?" they turned around to find Gallantmon and Ophanimon, "What is it?"

Ophanimon smiled, "Arashi and Tentomon wanted to see you; it seems to be important,"

Azmon shrugged, "Whatever,"

"Lead the way!" Tyson smiled.

"Very well, then," Gallantmon replied as he led them to the assembly.

Later…

Arashi and Tentomon had informed them of their breakthrough. Their response was ecstatic. Azmon scribbled down notes on everything that he had been told.

**Night**

They relaxed on the plains, staring up at the three moons in the sky.

"Well, that was awfully convenient," Tyson said with a smile.

"Enh," Azmon shrugged, "If it's good, don't question it,"

Tyson sighed, "I still can't believe Catastromon had this communication thing planned,"

"He always was a nice guy," Azmon smiled, "even when he was trying to kill us,"

"I hope he gets reborn into a good life," Tyson said as he got up and pulled out his digivice.

Azmon got up and stared at the digivice, "So… it's time?"

With a sigh, Tyson nodded, "Yeah, just about,"

Azmon scratched behind his head nervously, "This is it?"

Tyson sighed, "Looks like it is," he turned to face Azmon, "Make sure you have fun, 'kay?"

Azmon nodded vigorously, "Okay! Of course I will!"

Tyson smiled, "Good. You're the leader of a whole nation. A nation that corresponds to my world's Hell," he blinked, "Does that make you the devil?" he shook his head, "Oops! Sorry, I lost my train of thought. Now where was I?" he blinked again in remembrance, "Oh yeah, take your job seriously, you're a king now. Treat your subjects equally and fairly. Keep the peace and all that crap. Make sure you keep in touch with everyone too. Now, what else can I ask?" he stroked his chin, "Ah! You and Persiamon better get to work, you hear me,"

Azmon blinked, "Why?"

Tyson grinned, "Because you're my bro, and I want a nephew,"

Azmon smiled back, "Well, of course! I promise! I'll make sure to do everything you said!"

"Good!" Tyson walked over and gave him a big, warm hug, "Love ya, buddy,"

Azmon hugged him back, "Love ya too, buddy,"

Tyson let go and gave him a victory sign, "Well, see ya," he walked away and held out his digivice. "I wanna go home!" a beam shot out of his digivice's screen, stopping several feet away to form a portal. The portal was a vortex of greens, yellows, whites, and blues. He let go of his digivice, and it levitated in place, the portal remained unchanged and undisturbed. He sighed, "Azmon, you'll be a good king," a smile spread across his face as he ran through the portal, leaving behind a trail of tears, "YOU'LL MAKE ME PROUD, I KNOW IT!" The portal closed behind him and his digivice fell to the floor, its screen blank.

Azmon walked over and picked up the digivice. His eyes screwed shut as he mentally chanted. /Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcryd on'tcrydon'tcry!/ "Aw f*ck! Here come the tears!" he cried out a river…


	7. One Year Later

_**One Year Later…**_

* * *

The boy sighed as he walked up to his room. His older brother had just come to visit with his nephew, and his mother was making a fuss. This boy was Tyson Datts, 14 (soon to be 15) years old, a native to Rapid City, North Dakota. He looked around his neatly cleaned room and rested his eyes on his computer. A lot had happened in the year since they had left the Digital World.

The first thing that had happened was that he and the other digidestined had been grounded for their disappearance.

Tyson sighed, "How were we supposed to know that time had been synced back up after Neodeusmon had been defeated?"

After that, things had gradually returned to normal.

Abby and her mother had moved into town, just like she had said. She lived a block away, and Tyson made sure to visit every so often. /I'm not gonna lie, we've been dating for a while now./

He hadn't heard much from Arashi, seeing as how he lived in Japan, but from what he had heard he's been taking classes in English and Computer Programming.

Tyler and Trixie have been doing well over in Britain. Not much to say about them.

As for the digimon, things have been great.

Asmodaimon is still the Demon King, ruling over the Dark Area as its rather benevolent ruler. His queen, Persiamon, is always there at his side, ready to comfort and help him.

Dianamon is still Sleipmon's squire/assistant/secretary. There hasn't been much progress between them, but Dianamon keeps saying that she's still working up the nerves. Tyson sighed in exasperation, "Just f*ck already,"

HerculesKabuterimon has done really well over this past year. He's already established a harem of eight wives. "Lucky bastard," Tyson gritted his teeth in envy.

Examon has officially joined the Royal Knights. His large size and power is a great asset to them in their quest to defend and spread justice throughout the Digital World.

Alphamon has taken back her position as head of the Royal Knights, but all the responsibilities of being leader seem to be split between her, Omnimon, and Gallantmon. /I hear she still grieves for Catastromon/Neodeusmon, but she seems to be doing fine./

Ophanimon and Gallantmon's digi-egg hatched into a darling Poyomon who has since digivolved into a cute Tokomon. He seems to be taking after Ophanimon's angelic heritage.

With a sigh, Tyson turned on his computer. /I wonder if I've got any email?/ he thought as he opened up his account. Sure enough, he did.

Smiling, he opened it; it was from Asmodaimon.

"Let's see what we got here," his eyes scanned the email as he read the words aloud, "Great news! I'm a father!" his eyes widened as he continued reading, drawing in every detail, "Persiamon and I have recently had ourselves a digi-egg… I've never felt so happy… I'm sending a picture, be sure to open it… I wish I could see your face… I promise, I'll make sure he grows up to be a fine, young mon," after he finished reading the email, he opened up the picture that was attached.

The picture showed Asmodaimon and Persiamon holding the digi-egg in their arms. Persiamon was smiling while stroking the egg lovingly. /She'll be a great mother./ Asmodaimon was waiving with a free hand, crying a river of manly tears.

Tyson then turned his attention to the digi-egg.

His eyes widened in surprise. It was a beautiful egg.

Tears fell freely from his eyes as a smile spread across his face.

The egg was entirely black, save for a single, large white spot, within which was a golden crown-shaped marking…


	8. Final Note

_**Final Note**_

* * *

*crying* It's done! I've finished my story! My very first, full-length story! Hooray!

*ahem* Sorry about that.

Ladies and gentlemen… and trolls, RGGod here with special news. This story may be finished, but I plan to upload an Anthology of Uprising and Downfall. Some people have been complaining that it's hard to read the story since it's separated into some 27 volumes, but fear no more! I will combine all of Uprising and Downfall into 2 separate volumes for your enjoyment!

Be warned, some things will be rewritten, mainly because I think they could have been better. Most rewrites won't be anything major, mostly little corrections, but some things may be if I see fit.

I'll still keep the originals up, so don't worry, I'm far too sentimental to get rid of them.

When to expect these anthologies? I plan on starting soon, perhaps doing five chapters a day.

I may write a sequel to this. I honestly feel like doing a sequel. Whenever I do something I always feel like doing a sequel by the time I reach the end. I actually have a few ideas ready. I'm thinking of doing it as a conspiracy with elements of harem comedy. Well, if I do write a sequel, I'll probably start it next summer break.

Anyway, thank you for your support. Special thanks go to my three sole reviewers (at the time this was written): Rales Mckoy, og loc, and 4fireking.

I love you all!

RGGod out!


End file.
